


(Forget Your Name) Forget Your Fear

by yehwellwhatever



Series: Drabble Meme [6]
Category: American Idol RPF, The Anthemic
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-03
Updated: 2012-07-03
Packaged: 2017-11-09 02:29:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/450267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yehwellwhatever/pseuds/yehwellwhatever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>David has never seen Neal cry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	(Forget Your Name) Forget Your Fear

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PlacesBetween](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlacesBetween/gifts).



David can still vividly remember everything about the day Neal got the call all those years ago, can still remember how Neal had sat him down hours later and told him everything. That day is the first and only time David has seen Neal cry.

Tears had, much like the rain outside, flown freely when Neal told him the story of what the call had been about. How he’d apparently gotten custody of a child he didn’t know he’d fathered.

They’d stayed up most of that night talking things through, in turn making the best decision they had ever made.

**Author's Note:**

> For PlacesBetween, who gave me the prompt _Neal/Archie, rainy day_. Thanks to lire_casander @ LJ for the beta. Any remaining mistakes are my own.


End file.
